


Louisa and the Phantom

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa finally gets up the courage to leave Valedale. Viktor belongs to sso_Viktor7.





	Louisa and the Phantom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sso_Viktor7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sso_Viktor7/gifts).



After a few weeks of training to use her newfound powers, Louisa found boredom and the itch to explore pushing her out of Elizabeth's house and Valedale by extension. Goldmist almost seemed relieved when Louisa finally showed up at the stable with not only tack but also a saddlebag full of supplies in hand. More supplies like food meant that Louisa intended to go a little further than just up to the lake area, which they'd ventured out to a few times for picnics and the like. But fear of someone 'coming a crupper', as Louisa said, on the racecourse there always sent Louisa back to Elizabeth's cottage where it was safe.

"I'm in the mood for an adventure today, Goldie," said Louisa as she laid the saddle pad over his back. It was a lovely brown colour with pale yellow detailing, part of a tack set that Louisa's dad had bought for her to celebrate her getting into the summer camp. After all, he'd said, she'd need a good tack set if she was going to be riding horses around day in and day out. Though it was a little stiffer and more rubbery than what Louisa was used to, she loved it anyway. The Pioneer set, her dad had said the shopowner called it. "Let's go over that bridge, huh?" She'd seen the bridge a few times during races and trail rides around Moorland, though she hadn't dared to cross it, not wanting to get lost or anything. It was large and wooden and stretched across to a large inn on the other side of the river, and Louisa had seen several riders gallop across that bridge. It was about time she joined them.

Louisa's heart raced as she left Valedale, heading out through the thick and beautiful forest, but the surroundings managed to soothe her mind. Nothing bad would happen here, she was sure of it. And hopefully, the ride there would distract her enough that she wouldn't feel any pain. She'd packed extra food though, just in case she came across someone who needed healing. Eventually, though, it was the thought that maybe there would be better food there that spurred Louisa to get Goldie up to a gallop. Her hair whipped around her face as a grin stretched across her face, a feeling of freedom flowing through her at long last. Goldie seemed to feel it, too, neighing to the wind as they swept down and into Moorland, where they slowed so as not to literally run into anyone. Feeling the pain of others would be bad enough without Louisa being the cause of said pain. The irony would be too much.

As she made her way up the hill to Nilmer's Highland, Louisa's heart skittered around in her chest, thumping against her ribcage almost painfully. Just over there was where her life had changed forever with just one simple accidental crash into the fence. There was where she'd seen the Bobcat Girl who'd sneered at her and laughed at her pain. Louisa hoped that the girl hadn't seen her healing magic, she didn't want her to think she was any more of a freak.

Past the circus tent with its ever-present crowd of admirers (Louisa thought that she recognised one of the guys there, those sunglasses were unmistakable) and down a small slope, and finally, Goldie set hoof onto the bridge that led to another part of Jorvik. From what Louisa already knew, the part of Jorvik that she'd been staying in was called the Silverglade region, and the place where her dad lived was called Golden Hills Valley. This part of Jorvik, though, was known as the Harvest Counties. Louisa wished, now, that she'd done more research on it, but she was sure that she'd find out more once she got there. There was a guy outside of the inn, seeming to be pacing around and muttering to himself, but he turned to Louisa with a dazzling grin on his bearded face once she rode off the bridge and dismounted.

"A traveller! Welcome!" the guy greeted her exuberantly, extending a hand for Louisa to shake. His handshake was so strong that Louisa had to stumble for a moment to regain her balance.

"Hi," said Louisa, unable to resist smiling back at him. This guy seemed okay, he reminded her a lot of many friendly men she'd met back home. "Yeah, I decided to come across the bridge and see what there is to see."

"Oh, well, I'm sure you'll love the Harvest Counties," said the guy. "The name's Ed Field, by the way, I run a restaurant here. And the inn. In fact, I do a bit of everything." He laughed heartily, though there was just the slightest touch of madness in his eyes. Louisa tried not to feel afraid.

"Sounds like a pretty good job," said Louisa. "You must meet a lot of new people."

"I do indeed," said Ed, nodding. "Now, might I interest you in a meal?"

"Uhhh... I'm good, thanks," said Louisa after seeing a waiter bring out a plate of something terrible-looking and place it in front of a diner waiting outside. "I might wait until I get to wherever the next town is here."

"Oh, so you're new here? I thought it was strange that I didn't recognise you," said Ed. "You must be from the summer camp down in Moorland, then?"

"Yep," said Louisa, nodding. "I actually came to Jorvik from Australia so I barely know this place at all."

"Well, lucky for you, Jorvik is full of wonderful, friendly people," said Ed. "Like myself! Now, if you follow that road past my wonderful establishment through Greendale, you'll be able to follow the road to the walled city of Jarlaheim. Don't go towards the closed gates, Epona's been closed off for years now and nobody knows when that's going to open up again. But once you get through Jarlaheim, you'll find Jorvik Stables, the most beautiful stables in all the land. Or so everyone in the Harvest Counties says." Louisa laughed, knowing exactly what that was like.

"Country people are the same everywhere," said Louisa, still smiling. "Even if it's more of a city."

"They really are," said Ed, nodding. "I won't keep you, just go and have fun exploring the Harvest Counties. And don't be a stranger!"

"Will do!" Louisa called as she swung herself back into Goldie's saddle and followed the road, noticing that there was a sign directing her towards Greendale. That was a relief, maybe she wouldn't get hopelessly lost on her first day out of the Silverglade area.

Louisa felt a shiver of anticipation run down her spine as she passed through a small earthen tunnel, twisting roots overhead. And then, the magical forest of Greendale spread out before her. Louisa felt her breath catch in her throat and she slowed Goldie to a walk, wanting to take in everything. The leaf canopy overhead was so thick that it cut out all light, leaving them in almost darkness. But Louisa felt safe with Goldmist, even with the squirrels scurrying around behind her and the few birds flitting from place to place. And there was a white horse that Louisa caught glimpses of every now and then, that seemed to have a blue mane and tail. Maybe that was just the light, though- her unicorn plush was based on a fictional horse, it wasn't real.

The waves lapping gently at the shore down from the road to Jarlaheim made Louisa's heart ache with the want to be with her dad. But it was time she flew the nest. And the walled city promised mystery and new stories yet to be told. History, too. But, much as Louisa wanted to explore the city... the promise of horses called to her heart, so she rode through the massive stone city, glancing at the shops and trying not be overwhelmed by all the people, and then across to the massive walled beauty of Jorvik Stables.

She could feel the history and importance of this place even riding through the gates, and hoped that she didn't look too starry-eyed. Especially when she saw a few other people milling about. Brushing it aside, though, along with her nerves, Louisa dismounted Goldie in the stableyard and looked for someone to ask about the stables. Goldie could use a good drink and feed after the long ride, and he'd probably appreciate a good grooming.

"Hello there! I haven't seen you around here before," said a girl about Louisa's age with her long brown hair braided behind her. She was quite pretty, especially when she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Louisa, I'm new to the area," said Louisa. "Are you the person in charge of the stables here?"

"I sure am! The name's Johannah," said the young woman. "Welcome to Jorvik Stables, make yourself at home. Sorry I can't be of more help, we're a bit busy here with Herman on holiday and Stein being as useless as tits on a bull." She glared in the direction of a freckled, ginger-haired boy who looked about Johannah's age and was currently busy scratching his ear. "But I'm sure some of the other people around here'll be able to help you out, they know the place and help out here. Oh, and be sure to stay away from that bay horse in the bottom paddock, he can be a bit... vicious." Louisa had heard that before, usually when people didn't understand the horse. But before she could say anything, someone shouted.

"Hey! Don't you talk about my horse like that, Johannah," said a slight brown-skinned, freckled boy who Louisa had seen at the druid feast a few weeks ago. He hadn't looked angry then but now, he was scowling as he marched over to confront Johannah. Louisa only now noticed that his black hair was quite curly, and currently looked like a rat's nest. There was even hay stuck in it.

"Viktor, I have to warn people," said Johannah. "We can't have someone going up and getting their fingers eaten."

"Well, if they don't have the sense to let the horse sniff first, they deserve to have their fingers eaten," said Viktor. But Louisa was already on her way down to the bottom paddock, determined to prove a point and herself by comparison.

The bay gelding looked up when Louisa arrived, chewing on a mouthful of hay from the manger in front of him. Trying to ignore the rising anxiety, Louisa gently held her hand out, palm up, for the horse to sniff. His whiskers tickled her palm, making her smile and then grin, and Louisa felt herself relax as the horse pressed his muzzle into her palm.

"Dangerous my foot," said Louisa, gently moving her hand to the gelding's cheek and then down his neck. His mane was kept long and looked quite nice, much like Goldie's.

"Louisa! What are you doing?" Johannah barked. Louisa knew better than to flinch away, though she saw the horse's ears pin and drew away anyway. She looked behind her at an irate-looking Johannah and a smug-looking Viktor.

"I do know my way around a horse, believe it or not," said Louisa, trying not to sound too smug. But she wasn't a little kid or an idiot, and she hated when people seemed to think that she was.

"Right. Sorry," said Johannah. "I was just worried, that's all. Lots of people say they know horses but lately, especially with that darn summer camp, it's hard to tell when someone genuinely knows a horse or when they're just saying that so they can pet the pretty ponies."

"It's okay," said Louisa, her eyes on the horse. He walked back over to the fence when Viktor clicked him over, a sound that Louisa noticed sounded shockingly like a dolphins click. "You can go back to work."

"Yes, please do," said Viktor, rubbing his horse's neck. When Johannah had left, Louisa walked over to stand with Viktor.

"Can I pet him?" Louisa asked.

"Well, he said you could before," said Viktor. "If he's fine with it, I'm fine with it. I'm Viktor, by the way, and this is Phantom."

"Louisa," said Louisa. She let Phantom sniff her again, then joined in petting his neck. "He's a beautiful horse."

"My beautiful, troubled boy," said Viktor, almost cooing. "Thank you for not being afraid of him."

"I grew up on a ranch, I've seen a troubled horse or two in my time," said Louisa. "You just have to be gentle and patient with them."

"See, a lot of people don't get that," said Viktor. "But if you do, then I think we'll get on just fine."

"I'm a big believer in not judging a book by its cover," said Louisa.

"Exactly, that's why we'll be a great team," said Viktor, nodding. "We should hang out. Any plans for today?"

"Just to explore the area," said Louisa. "And maybe grab some lunch."

"Want a tour guide?" Viktor asked.

"Yes please," said Louisa, unable to stop grinning. Had she just made her first friend in Jorvik? She hoped so.


End file.
